In Ben's Room
by Mantinas
Summary: AU BEVIN. Kevin comes home late from work and is greeted by his roommate, Ben, who has a surprise in store for the mechanic. PWLP. Hopefully this lemon is better than my last one.


Mantinas-Saw Premonition a few days ago…It was okay, kinda sucked…But one scene inspired this and that was when-Elli was it?-seduced Adrian Paul's character. Some dialog is from the scene, others omitted or added and the sex scene is slightly longer and you see the climax. XD Title from "Here In My Room" by Incubus.

Disclaimer-I own nothing!

(X)(X)(X)(X)

Kevin opened the door to his dark apartment and tossed his keys into the dish on the small table in the entryway and took a few steps, all the while taking his winter coat off to hang up on the hooks just above the dish. It had been a cold winter's day and it showed when a good portion of the cars that came in were frozen and couldn't start. All he wanted to do now was to eat a late dinner than crawl into bed.

"Benji," He called out the nickname he gave him right after he introduced himself five months earlier. He was the first-and only-one to ask about the flier he posted in the Laundromat; their apartment having everything but a washer and drier. His roommate was quiet, but not church mouse quiet.

"Yeah,"

It startled him. Ben wasn't the type to sit in the dark. Turning to where he heard the voice, he spied Ben sitting at the table, in his left hand was a quarter full glass of wine that he was swishing around. His green eyes piercing him like that of a wolf that spotted its prey.

"Come closer."

Kevin was frozen to the spot like a deer in the headlights. Time stopped and he wondered what was going on. Ben lifted his right hand and with his pointer finger-curled and uncurled it in a 'come hither' fashion. Kevin stayed where he was.

"Come closer."

Kevin took a few steps when Ben told him to stop.

"Let me look at you." Ben said, face unreadable, head tilted slightly to the right before rapidly swiveling his head left then right and placing his chin on his right hand as he spoke: "Why don't you take your shirt off?"

"What?"

"Shhh…, take it off."

Kevin stood there for a second, he stifled back a moan. He could not deny that this turned him on, that he's wanted this since the lithe twenty-one year old before him moved in. He slowly lifted the hem of his black shirt and lifted it over his head.

"And the other one."

Kevin obliged quicker this time. Once his muscular abdomen was exposed, Kevin instantly saw the fire burning within those beautiful green orbs. The wolf inside that wanted to pounce and Kevin enjoyed every second of it.

"Turn around." Ben commanded.

"Benji,"

"Turn around." Ben repeated, tone staying the same innocent tone as when he started.

Kevin began to turn around and when his back was facing Ben, Ben told him to stop. Unnerved from how they were positioned, Kevin visibly gulped, Adam's apple bobbing as he did so. He heard Kevin get up from the chair, he closed his eyes. Barely audible were the footfalls of bare feet.

"Someone gave me your journal." Ben said, kissing the flesh right next to his left shoulder blade. "It was…Insightful…" He kissed just an inch away from the other.

"Was it?" Kevin moaned.

"Oh yes, Kevin."

Ben grabbed Kevin by his arm, turning to face the direction of the tug, he found they were headed towards Ben's room. Once inside, Ben pushed Kevin onto the bed. Not a moment later Ben plopped down with him and before he knew it his hands were tied to two of the brass poles that made up the headboard, his pants and boxers completely removed with his socks and shoes.

Ben straddled his hips, making Kevin arch into him, their arousals touching. Kevin then felt something cold glide along his chest. Opening his eyes he saw his pocket knife gliding along his pectorals all the way down to his navel and back up, serrated facing Ben, the cold steel that made up the side touched his flesh. He shuddered. He never thought being in danger like this would turn him on so much(1). The blade was left forgotten as Ben got up and took off his shirt and pants, his boxers were slowly, teasingly, taken off.

Ben was beautiful in the dim light. Like angel of Twilight, or an Incubus, he descended upon him, hips straddling hips once more, eliciting a moan from the both of them.

Ben flashed Kevin with a shit eating grin as he changed the slow glide into two hard thrusts, grinding their erections together before holding onto it with one hand as he positioned himself above it and then went down slowly until he reached the hilt. Kevin moaned, neck arching up from the bed, his head seeming to want to dig through the pillow. It was when he came back that he saw Ben biting his lip, panting hard, trying to keep the scream in.

Out of reflex Kevin began moving his arms in hope of comfort, but they were stopped short. He forgot he was tied to the bed. Kevin kept at it, he never noticed the weight from his chest leaving until he was the blade in Ben's hand after he noticed his right hand was free.

Slowly, as if Ben were a priceless artifact and he was afraid to break him, his hand moved to touch him. He placed his hand on the side of his abdomen then gently raised and lowered in, rubbing it before he began to explore the other's washboard abs. That exploration had him travel lower until he was touching the happy trail then pubic hair. He massaged the bush, earning a hum of appreciation before he moved lower and, without further ado; began to stroke his cock.

Ben moaned and he lifted himself and slammed back down, his ass prepared well enough. Kevin never stopped his ministration as he moaned, his eyes leaving Ben only when he closed them in ecstasy, but otherwise they were trained on the other. Ben rocked himself back and forth, Kevin taking the initiative and thrust his pelvis upward.

Their voices mingled, their vocabulary shrinking to babbling nonsense as their senses were lit ablaze. Kevin's thrusts met Ben's toward the end, a rhythm stabilizing itself before Ben climaxed, reaching from Kevin's chin to pooling in his belly button and lightly coating his fingers.

Ben looked like an angel come back from the Fall-tired yet blissful standing upon Heaven's threshold after the fires of Hell-coupled with the clenching of his anal walls made Kevin lose it all inside him. With a tired smile, Ben collapsed onto Kevin, his cum smearing on their chests like glue being pressed by two sheets of paper, Ben's head draped over Kevin's right shoulder, head facing away from Kevin. Their pants mingled sounding almost as one.

"Who…Gave you my journal?" Kevin asked after finding his voice.

"Gwen." And like that he was out like a light.

Kevin laughed. Of course, it had to be her; Ms. Busy-body. But he could not complain with the results. And like Ben, he fell asleep, arm wrapping around Ben, not caring that he was still buried inside Ben, his left arm was still stuck to the bed, or that when they wake up they'll be stuck together with dried cum. No, none of that mattered right now. The only thing that did at the moment was what they had just done and where they'd go from here.

(X)(X)(X)(X)

1) Well, this is AU, so he doesn't risk his life on a weekly basis. XD


End file.
